Leave Me Alone Lettre de Tanya Denali
by Leilani972
Summary: Coup de gueule de la sulfureuse blonde suite à la lecture de certaines fics... Petit OS sans prétention, en hommage à Tanya trop souvent considérée comme la méchante dans les fictions.


_On petit OS, que j'avais commencé il y a un moment, _

_et que je viens d'achever entre deux chapitres, histoire de me détendre..._

_J'espère qu'il vous égaiera un peu!_

_Leilani_

**

* * *

**

**Lettre ouverte à celles et ceux qui ne m'aiment pas.**

**Vous,** qui me voyez comme une méchante, jalouse du bonheur d'Edward et de Bella,

**Vous,** qui vous imaginez que je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les séparer, et avoir Edward dans mon lit.

**Vous**, qui m'avez démembrée plus d'une fois dans vos écrits ou qui avez déversé tous vos fantasmes à choisir la meilleure façon de me faire disparaître de la face du monde si j'étais humaine,

Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire.

**Laissez-moi tranquille!**

Déjà, permettez-moi de rétablir la vérité.

**Oui,** je suis blonde.

**Oui,** je suis belle.

**Oui,** j'adorais utiliser les humains pour satisfaire mes pulsions.

**Oui,** j'ai aimé Edward.

**Mais non,** je ne suis pas une garce!

Je n'ai jamais essayé de l'attirer dans mon lit, je voulais une vraie histoire d'amour.

Je me lassais des humains, et je désirais un compagnon, au même titre que Rosalie, Alice, Esmée, Carmen et maintenant Kate.

Il était seul, et il faut avouer qu'il est tout bonnement craquant!

Mais je n'ai jamais insisté, sachant qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une sincère amitié pour moi.

Quand il est venu, après avoir rencontré Isabella, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose dans sa vie était en train de changer.

J'ai su plus tard qu'il était tombé amoureux, et croyez le ou non, j'étais heureuse pour lui.

C'est vrai que j'en ai voulu à Bella, mais pas pour le raison que vous imaginez.

Elle était humaine, et avait le cœur de celui que j'avais convoité un moment. J'étais jalouse, ais pas d'elle. De leur lien, du fait qu'un comme Edward vampire s'éprenne d'une humaine, alors qu'en plusieurs siècle que je passais mes nuits avec des humains, jamais je ne suis tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux.

D'abord, il y a eu ''l'affaire de l'anniversaire''. Les Cullen était tous malheureux, Rosalie exceptée (mais il s'agit de Rosalie, il ne faut pas en attendre trop d'elle, quand cela ne la concerne pas directement...) et Edward les fuyait. Il avait le cœur en miette, parce qu'il se sentait obligé de partir loin de son amour.

Ensuite, il y a eu ''l'affaire Laurent''. Cet imbécile, par loyauté envers son ancien clan, avait attaqué Bella, et s'était fait tuer. Irina, ma sœur (paix à son âme), ne s'en était pas remise. Voir ces gens dans cette état, à cause de cette fragile humaine, ne m'a pas donné une bonne impression d'elle.

Et enfin, l'appel des Cullen pour que nous risquions nos vies avec eux afin de la sauver, encore une fois. C'en était trop. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails mais nous avons préféré soutenir Irina.

Nous avons bien sûr regretté de ne pas les avoir aidés, surtout lorsque nous avons été invités au mariage d'Edward et Bella. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que Laurent n'était qu'un manipulateur, et que Bella n'était en rien responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Bref, malgré mes préjugés envers l'humaine, nous nous sommes rendus à son mariage, et là, ce fut la révélation.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et cette fille était proprement exceptionnelle.

Bella et moi nous entendons très bien maintenant, et j'adore littéralement Nessie.

Bella et Edward rigolent souvent en regardant vos fictions, surtout quand suis cataloguée comme ''la vilaine jalouse''.

Moi, je n'apprécie pas du tout.

Alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi.

Essayez de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer la briseuse de couple.

Je ne sais pas, moi... Jane, Heidi... Ou si vous voulez continuer dans le grotesque, et que vous cherchez quelqu'un avec une forte personnalité, essayez

la blondasse qui se croit plus belle que les autres...Rosalie!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire

(en passant si je vois encore une fiction avec moi faisant du mal à Bella, je demanderai à Jasper de m'aider à retrouver l'adresse IP de la personne qui l'a écrite, ainsi que son adresse, et je la démembrerai de mes mains. Je dis ça juste comme ça, pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris...)

Bonne journée.

Tanya H., du clan Denali.


End file.
